Les conséquences de la faim
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur les Hunger Games
1. Les fils d'une marionnette

**Pairing: Katniss**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

**L****es fils d'une marionnette**

Katniss ne voulait pas sourire. Elle voulait leur cracher au visage toute la haine qu'ils lui faisaient ressentir. Leurs rires obscènes et extravagants lui déchiraient les tympans. La surdité de son oreille gauche lui manquait presque. Aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir honte de leurs bavardages égoïstes alors qu'ils auraient du respecter un moment de silence. Il y avait eut tant de morts innocentes pour leur bon plaisir. Katniss voulait leur faire comprendre qu'ils pourraient au moins retourner la politesse. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu bondir de son fauteuil quittant la chaleur rassurante que lui procurait le corps de Peeta contre lequel elle était lovée, elle croisa le regard d'Haymitch qui pesait lourdement sur elle, menaçant. Dissuasif. Presque furieux contre quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait. L'interdiction et la menace qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes l'obligèrent à contenir ses pulsions et à continuer de sourire hypocritement pour le bon divertissement du Capitole.

Et Katniss eut envie de crier.

Qu'importe si on la prenait pour une folle furieuse. Folle, ils la croyaient déjà l'être après qu'elle ait commis cet acte désespéré dans l'arène parce qu'elle se disait incapable de vivre sans Peeta alors qu'en réalité, elle ne voulait que sauver leurs peaux.

Depuis le début des Jeux de la faim- peut-être même eut-ce été le cas une grande partie de sa vie- elle s'était sentie contrôlée par le Capitole. Elle ne devait jamais dépasser les limites. Leurs limites qui empêchaient le peuple des différents districts de se rebeller. Elle avait dut jouer le jeu dans l'arène- tuer pour leur bon plaisir!- alors qu'en fait, ça la rendait malade. Elle avait dut se conformer à ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle, mais elle avait toujours eut la chance de garder une certaine liberté. Celle qu'elle avait en dehors des grillages du district douze, dans la forêt. Là où elle pouvait penser et parler comme bon lui semblait. Maintenant, elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait même plus cette liberté. Le Capitole la manipulerait comme une marionnette jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de tragiquement la tuer. Ses émotions, ses pensées, ses réactions. Tout leur appartenait désormais. Katniss Everdeen n'existait plus que dans le silence de sa tête. Prisonnière d'une stratégie qui aurait dut lui permettre de retrouver sa liberté. Prisonnière de cet amour pour Peeta qu'elle avait fait découvrir au public. Une fausse relation- _l'est-ce vraiment, Katniss? Te manipulent-ils au point que tu ne le vois pas toi-même?_- qui lui avait fait perdre tout ce qu'elle avait. Tout ce qu'elle était. Gale... Jamais plus les choses ne pourraient être pareilles en elle et Gale. Elle ne l'avait pas encore revu, mais elle le savait blessé. À cause d'elle. À cause des manigances du Capitole.

Et Katniss voulait hurler.

Qu'importe les regards qui pesaient sur elle. La foule qui s'étendait devant eux, assistant à l'horreur de leur dernière entrevue, ne l'intimidait pas. Mais les yeux perçants d'Haymitch la retenaient. Le sourire sincère de Cyna la retenait. La chaleur de Peeta la retenait. Une voix dans sa tête la retenait.

_N'es-tu pas comme eux, Katniss? Ne les as-tu pas manipulé toi aussi? Ces baies, tu savais qu'en les utilisant ils n'auraient pas d'autre choix que de vous laisser la vie sauve. Tu es comme eux, Katniss..._

Son sourire vacilla quand la pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Ses lèvres se tordirent une fraction de secondes avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. La main de Peeta pressa la sienne, lui envoyant une vague de courage, comme s'il avait ressentit son malaise. On lui posait une question. Elle devait jouer les adolescentes innocentes.

Un cycle infernal dont ils ne pourraient jamais s'échapper. Katniss, derrière ses sourires hypocrites et la marionnette qu'elle était devenue, se détestait autant qu'elle détestait le Capitole.

Qui était-elle devenue dans cet arène?


	2. Ce qui nous sauvera la vie

_**Écris pour l'arbre à drabble de septembre 2012**_

* * *

_**Pairing: Peeta/Katniss**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**_

* * *

**Ce qui nous sauvera la vie**

"Ton égo démesuré avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle que tu ne peux pas tout contrôler, Peeta!"

Tout le monde avait cessé de parler. Cinna et Portia s'étaient détournés de leur prochaine création dans un même geste, affichant presque la même expression inquisitrice à l'exeption du fait que Cinna ne relevait pas un sourcil comme le faisait Portia. Les préparateurs avaient cessé de piailler entre eux, plus intéressés par l'éclat de Katniss que par les potins. Effie semblait être indignée d'avoir été interrompu. Même Haymitch s'était immobilisé, ne portant pas le goulot de sa bouteille à sa bouche.

Peeta, quant à lui, était demeuré calme, rien n'avait changé dans sa posture. Il continuait de regarder Katniss, amusé.

"Parce que tu crois que, dans cette pièce, c'est moi qui ait un égo démesuré? Que fais-tu de ton horrible caractère? Tu crois que c'est lui qui nous sauvera la vie?"


	3. À tout prix

_Écrit pour l'arbre à drabble de septembre 2012._

* * *

_Paring: Katniss/Peeta_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient_

* * *

**À tout prix**

Katniss ne compte plus que sur elle-même. Maintenant que Finnick et Johanna l'avaient trahis, il ne restait plus qu'elle pour protéger Peeta. Et elle le protègerait. Coûte que coûte. Malgré l'horrible mal qui lui prenait au crâne, malgré le sang qui giclait de son bras et même si elle se sentait faible, presqu'au bord de l'inconscience, Katniss fonça vers l'endroit où ils s'étaient quittés, hurlant le nom de celui qui venait du même district qu'elle, espérant que ça attirerait l'attention des autres sur elle plutôt que sur lui. La peur se faisait ressentir dans son ventre. Et si elle l'avait déjà perdu?


	4. Pour le plaisir des voyeurs

_Écrit pour l'arbre à drabble de novembre 2012._

* * *

_Pairing: Peeta, Katniss, Presentateur du Capitole_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Suzanne Collins_

* * *

**Pour le plaisir des voyeurs**

-Ils sont égalités, annonça un présentateur . Tout le monde se doute que Peeta ne sera pas le vainqueur de cette édition des Hunger Games, mais personne ne sait qui de Cato ou de Katniss l'emportera.

Sur les écrans du Capitole et sur ceux de la place public des districts, des images défilaient, montrant que des séquences où l'on voyait Katniss ou Cato. Il ne restait probablement que quelques heures, les évènements ayant été précipités par l'arrivée des mutations génétiques, et tout le monde avait le souffle coupé, attendant avec impatience le dénouement. Surtout les chaînes qui s'arrachaient avec un plaisir sadique les derniers ragots sur les jeux...


End file.
